Landing
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Ryan realizes his feelings for Natalia after seeing her with Eric. One Shot.


Title: Landing

By: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Ryan/Natalia

Summary: Ryan realizes his feelings for Natalia after he sees her try to work things out with Eric.

Spoilers: Dead Air.

AN: Inspired by "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez (_so if you have it, then I suggest you put it on repeat)_ and dedicated to Marilyn. She knows that I have my own vendetta against NBV as a character; however, she she lowblowed me by dangling a Speed wallpaper in front of me. Also, this story was originally an Eric/Natalia pairing but I wasn't pleased, hence the change.

-------------------------------------------

_I can't take seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery_

_It's just not fair and it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery…_  
-------------------------------------------

Ryan's brows furrowed as he watched his ex-girlfriend, Natalia Boa Vista walk down the hall with her on again/off again, boyfriend Eric Delko who also happened to be his close friend and colleague. Natalia tossed her caramel colored hair back as she laughed at something he said. He shoved his hands into his pockets, mentally reasoning why she would get back with Eric. Ryan recalled the long talk that he had had with her after a date they had gone on ages ago.

"_Oh, Eric was the type of guy who was smooth and cavalier in the beginning, and then it's only after you're with him do his true colors come out? Do you know what I mean?" Natalia questioned, taking a sip of the beer Ryan had purchased for her at the wrestling match. _

"_I know exactly the type you mean." Ryan commented, moving closer. Reaching for her hand, he continued, "I know things between you two are rocky. If you're not ready for a serious relationship, I understand."_

_Natalia smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm ready to move on, especially after that comment he made; I am apparently 'cleared for landing'," she scoffed. She stared deep into his eyes, and brought her hand to his cheek. They both leaned closer at the same time when they were interrupted by the match starting. _

"Mr. Wolfe!"

Ryan blinked rapidly, coming out of his daydream. "Sorry H - what's going on?"

Horatio looked at him strangely. "Are you ok?"

Ryan nodded. "I uh… didn't get much sleep," he lied.

Horatio looked him over, knowing fully well that Eric and Natalia passed through the vicinity. He handed Ryan a bulky folder. "I need you to bring this to Boa Vista."

Ryan nodded once more, sighing. "Great; just great." He took the folder and walked down the very path Natalia and Eric had just taken. As he approached the DNA lab, he saw Eric was kissing Natalia goodbye, and he rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

Natalia jumped as she pulled away from Eric's embrace. "Oh, hey Ryan," she replied, feeling awkward.

Meanwhile, Eric glared at Ryan, crossing his arms. "Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" he questioned.

Natalia gently hit Eric on his arm in admonishment. "It's fine Ryan. What's going on?"

Ryan ignored Eric's comment. He waved the folder to her, "Got a present from H."

Natalia nodded and finished saying goodbye to Eric before giving Ryan her undivided attention. He handed the folder to her and she looked it over quickly.

"Alright, thanks. I'll get on this," she mumbled before turning to enter the lab. Ryan pulled gently on her shoulder, causing her to pause. Natalia turned to look at him. "Yes Ryan?"

"You and Eric. I thought he was 'jerk'? Or was that just a lie?" Ryan replied, eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over, his temper rising.

"That's none of your business." Natalia replied. "We're not dating anymore."

"But I could be," Ryan replied.

Natalia's breath caught, unable to find something to say and Ryan caught her gaze. Her eyes, though always so expressive, seemed distant. "Eric was the one who said you were 'cleared for landing.' What's the sudden change in attitude?"

"I don't know!" Natalia replied suddenly, her voice chock full of emotion. "I am so confused. I know we were good together but…Eric's…" she trailed off.

"Come on Natalia. You yourself told me how much your life was hell with him. You deserve so much more." Ryan replied.

"He's changed." Natalia retorted and Ryan shook his head."

"Not those types," Ryan contradicted. "Besides if you can give him a second chance, why not with me?"

"Natalia, I like you _a lot. _I always have and always will. You're the girl for me." Ryan finally replied; his heart thumped loudly in his chest as he awaited her response.

She looked up at him, eyes watering. "Oh Ryan, I like you too. I guess Eric's just the safer choice."

Ryan stepped closer to her. "I'll never hurt you," he promised. Natalia took a hesitant step towards him, finally closing the gap between them. Ryan pulled her into his arms, the case folder dropping to the floor. He cupped her face as he bent down to sweep her into a kiss. She returned the kiss, pulling him in closer.

They pulled away slowly and Natalia offered a shy smile to Ryan. He smiled in return, "So what about Delko?"

Natalia's brows furrowed. "We'll tell him tonight. He'll have to accept the fact that it's us now."

Ryan nodded before kissing her once more. Another throat cleared and the couple turned to see Horatio standing there with a bemused look on his face.

"While I am happy for you two, you both are on the clock. And that file needs to be analyzed immediately." Horatio reminded them and they mumbled their apologies before Horatio finally left. Natalia bent down to pick up the dropped folder.

"Babe, I'll come get you after work." Ryan called out, looking over his shoulder as he walked away. Natalia nodded, a smile beaming on her face.

And as Ryan made his way back into the layout room, his heart soared.

**FIN**


End file.
